Denying the Truth
by Chelsee6
Summary: COMPLETE SamJo, written for a competition on another site but thought i may as well post it here. and encouraging others to enter the comp, if u're jam fans u'll know where to find teh details. if not send a pm.
1. Chapter 1

**Denying the Truth**

Sam felt Jo's lips against hers, sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't believe that just two days ago she hadn't had this beautiful woman in her life. But how did this happen? Well that was down to a very interesting weekend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, listen up people, I have some good news" Jack strode into the CID office, people stopped what they were doing to listen to what he had to say. Neil in particular, was interested, as Andrea, dressed in civvies was only a step behind him. She looked smart in tailored black pants and a mauve button up shirt with a black jacket over the top, her hair up in a French twist.

"Firstly, I'd like you to welcome our new acting DC, Andrea Dunbar" he paused while people politely clapped, some more enthusiastic than others, though Sam heard Suzie sigh in disgust. Across the room she saw Gary imitate her sigh to Jo, who choked down a sniggle. Sam smirked when she saw Phil and Stuart didn't appear to be listening, they were just glaring daggers across the room at each other.

"And the yard has just approved my application for a team building weekend" Jack continued, he looked so excited that Sam felt bad but she couldn't help letting a small moan escape. "Unfortunately they limited it to ten people and I've decided that I'm pairing you up with people you don't get along with, and those of you who are going have no choice in the mater so don't grumble to me." He pulled a list out of his pocket and Sam crossed her fingers hoping to God she wasn't on there.

Phil muttered something and Jack turned on him, "What was that DS Hunter?" Phil turned to Sam and smirked.

"I said Sam and I _really_ don't get on" Phil repeated with a twinkle in his eye.

Jack rolled his eyes chuckling with everyone else, except Sam who rolled her eyes and Jo who stared at the ground, her jaw clenched but Sam didn't notice this.

"Sorry Phil, pairs are already sorted out, you're paired with Stuart" Jack answered enjoying the look on Phil's face. Sam laughed as his smirk disappeared to be replaced by annoyed disbelief, "You can't do that Guv" Phil protested frantically.

"Why not?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows and daring Phil to comment, sensibly he shut up

"Suzie, you're paired up with Andrea, help you sort out any animosity over the Spinks case before you have to work together" Jack said referring to the man who had supposedly beaten up a young blind girl. But he was shot before they could prove it, and then it turned out it wasn't him. Suzie had been upset because Andrea hadn't thought the preserve the ligatures around the young girl's hands. "Phil, Stuart, I let you know that you're working together, and Gary and Neil, you two are working together. And Jo and Samantha" Jack looked up trying to gauge their reactions. He didn't get anything out of Sam though he hadn't expected to, she had a damn good poker face, but Jo's shoulders slumped, it was obvious she was disappointed, he chose to ignore it as she looked like she was having a bad day and he didn't want to make it worse.

"The only problem is that the yard didn't give us much notice, you're laving at six tomorrow morning" there were collective groans from those officers who were going on the weekend. Even Sam displayed some disappointment, though she quickly masked it and decided to finish off her paperwork before she went home and packed. She headed over to her desk, passing Jo on the way, Sam felt a pang of concern as she noticed that her officer seemed to be upset. "Jo?" she asked cautiously

"Sarge?" Jo replied back raising her head.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked

Jo frowned, she could never understand Sam Nixon, as soon as she thought she had her figured out she did something like this that didn't fit. She hesitated to answer and eventually Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Come on, we're going to get coffee" Jo would have protested but Sam's hand on her own had sent a shock up her arm that had made her speechless. Wordlessly she followed though she shook off Sam's hand afraid that she would embarrass herself. Sam bought two cups of coffee and propelled Jo over to a table in the corner, sitting her down and handing her a mug.

"Thanks Sarge," Jo smiled.

"Sam, please" Sam corrected.

"Thanks –Sam" Jo repeated, smiling as Sam smiled.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked

"Tessa broke up with me last night, I guess I'm still sore and a bit crabby from lack of sleep" Jo admitted. She studied Sam's face as she said it and was surprised to see it harden, "I'm sorry" Sam said automatically, but Jo could tell she didn't mean it. She was debating on whether or not to pick Sam up on it, challenge her about it, but before she could make up her mind Sam got up abruptly, "Excuse me, I have paper work I need to finish" she said and left. Jo had no idea what to make of it.

Sam berated herself for leaving Jo like that, but she had been afraid that Jo would realise that Sam wasn't sad about their break-up at all, she was scared that Jo would realise how she felt. And that _really_ scared her. Sam had never felt like this about a woman before and she didn't know why it was happening now, all she knew was she wanted it to stop, before it got out of hand, what would Abi say if she knew she had fallen for another _woman_! -_I didn't just think that, I have not fallen for Jo Masters, I have _not!

Sam was a home in her room with Abi, packing for her weekend away, and complaining about being paired with Jo "I mean we just have different opinions and clashing personalities. A weekends away is not going to fix that and I could actually be doing something useful with my time rather than this"

"Like what mum? Spending time with me, bub, and grandma?" Abi asked smirking "Last time you two were in the same room together, you almost burnt the house down" she reminded her

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that" Sam grumbled.

"Wow, you must really not want to go on this weekend thing, what is Phil going? No, wait, I bet it's that annoying Stuart creep" Abi smiled when she saw Sam grin.

"Actually they're both going, they have to try and work together" Sam smirked at the thought, that wouldn't happen in a million years. Abi grinned back, "Maybe you will have some fun on this trip then?" she suggested.

"Maybe, Sam's tone was thoughtful.

"Mum…?" Abi wasn't quite sure how to phrase what she was about to say.

"Yes?" Sam asked turning around and throwing her jeans in her bag.

"Don't get me wrong…but the reason you don't want to go on this thing is more Jo than the principle of the thing isn't it?"

"No, what on earth do you mean?" Sam defended quickly.

"I mean…" Abi sighed, better to get this over with quickly so that her mum could swiftly deny it, change the subject and give Abi the cold shoulder until five minutes before she left when she was hug her tightly and promise to call everyday. "I mean Ithinkyoumightbefallinginlovewithher" Abi blurted out and before her mum could voice any objections she plunged on "AndIthinkthat'sreallysweetandIhavenoproblemwithit -just so you know"

Sam let out a big sigh and sat down heavily on her bed, this was definitely not the reaction Abi had been expecting but she walked over and sat down beside her mum, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Mum, does she know how you feel?"

Sam shook her head, looking up at Abi she asked, "You mean you really have no problem with it?"

Abi shook her head, "Why would I? I want you to be happy and if that means Jo then so be it"

Sam smiled, "Thanks sweetie. But you do realise that you have taken away my only good excuse"

"Good" Abi smirked and they resumed packing.

_Bus ride, Sam's POV_

I was seated next to Jo for the trip, I wished I wasn't. Jo seems to have picked up on my tension and she's not talking to me, thank God for small mercies. I pulled Abi's ipod out of my bag and put the earphones in my ears. Turning it on, I relaxed against the seat, drifting off into sleep.

_Pull back the shield between us _

_And I'll kiss you_

_Drop your defences_

_And come _

_Into my arms_

_I'm all for believing _

_I'm all for believing _

_I'm all for believing_

_If you can reveal _

_Your true colours _

_Within_

_I know you blanket your mind _

_So much that I am blind _

_But I see you painted your soul _

_Into your guard_

_I'm all for believing _

_I'm all for believing _

_I need to you know just how you feel _

_To convert you _

_I need to find the key to let me in_

_Into your heart_

_To find your soul_

_Pull back the shield between us _

_And I'll kiss you_

_Drop your defences_

_And come _

_Into my arms_

_I'm all for believing _

_If you can reveal _

_Your true colours within_

_And say you will be there for me to hold_

_But the faith grows old_

_And life turns cold_

_And the faith grows old _

_And life turns cold_

_So if you're cold I will stay_

_Maybe fate will guide the way_

_I believe in what I see_

_And baby we were meant to be_

_Just believe_

_Just believe_

_Just believe_

_And trust in me_

I woke up with a start, damn my overactive imagination, it's worse when I'm asleep. A thought crosses my mind _I wonder where we are?_ After rubbing my eyes I look around and notice Jo's watching me with a mix of amusement and confusion. "What's so funny?' I ask grumpily.

"Nothing, just never knew you talked in your sleep" Jo commented smirking.

_Oh crap! I hope I didn't say anything to embarrassing_. "I do not" I protested feebly.

"You do so" Jo argued.

I scowled at her, why did she have to get under my skin like this? "What did I say" I mutter, only loud enough for Jo to hear.

Jo frowned, "Most of it wasn't audible but you did say you were cold" she answered

I blush, remembering the line _if you're cold I will stay, maybe fate will guide the way_. In my dream I had been sitting in the booth at the Canley arms and Jo was standing up on stage singing the song to me…shaking my head I made an attempt to get the image out of my mind. It seemed to work, but for how long? I realised Jo was looking at me oddly, "What?" I ask again.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Jo asked simply.

"Never mind" I answered. After changing my playlist to something without Missy Higgins in it I turned away from Jo and tried to get some more rest, not an easy feet with that gorgeous woman sitting less than a foot away from me.

_Missy Higgins I'm All for Believing from her album The Sound of White_


	2. Chapter 2

Glad you liked the first one and so glad you reviewed, all that reviewed anyhow. Hope you like the next chapter and give me some feedback, I'm not really fussed if it's bad, or good or ugly, I like it all. — and now I'm rambling, but here's another chap for all you jam fans out there that seem to have disappeared of the face of the earth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bus ride Jo's POV_

Sam managed to get to sleep easily, I really envy her, she's so beautiful, God Stuart and Phil are both after her, why couldn't women want me like that? Though Stuart –ugh –I would rather some sort of rodent, though he does kinda look like one. I watched her as she slept, her hand dropped into my lap and I started tracing the lines on her palm, she seemed to like it, her mouth curled up in a smile. I think I like her better asleep, when she's awake she's crabby. She started murmuring in her sleep and I think I caught my name at the end there but that couldn't be right because she seemed to be having a good dream. She did say she was cold though, I didn't lie to her about that. She turned away from me to try and sleep, and I decided it was a good idea. Pulling out my MP3 player I plugged myself in and turned to watch the countryside speed past. I think I must have dozed off.

_Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do  
You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you_

Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you

Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me  
Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see

Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you

And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten  
And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again

Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through  
Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you

The vision in my eye faded and I felt a hot blush creep over my cheeks as I opened my eyes, Sam was shaking me awake. I had just been picturing her doing a strip tease so I'm not surprised I blushed.

"Come one Jo, we're here" she said, no emotion in her face or her voice what so ever. Did she know what she did to me, especially in this close proximity?

"Coming" I murmured and she moved away to give me room to get up.

Sam and Jo unpacked their stuff then went downstairs for lunch, it wasn't too bad, Sam sat in between Neil and Gary, thankfully she had managed to find a seat that wasn't next to Phil or Stuart. Andrea was sitting on Neil's other side and Jo was on Gary's other side. Poor Suzie was stuck in between Phil and Stuart. Sam felt guilty but first come first served and all that. As lunch was winding down to a close Jack called out, "ok, out first activity is outside, make sure you have suitable shoes and warm clothes, we are meeting out the front in ten minutes." Everyone wandered back to their rooms and Sam changed her shoes and top, take make sure she was warm. She left as soon as she was ready, she didn't want to spend longer than she had to around Jo, true that Abi didn't care, and true Jo wasn't dating anyone right now, but she had just had a bad break-up Sam tried to tell herself. That was her excuse and she was sticking to it. Jack led them through the grounds of the 'hotel' they were staying at, it was more like a mansion. Sam groaned deeply when she spotted the hedge maze they were heading for. This had to be bad…Jack stopped by the entrance and everyone groaned. "Pair up" he announced. Jack told them that they would be playing rock paper scissors to see who would go into the maze first. Sam and Jo were playing with Gary and Neil first. They won after deciding to use paper. They were up again with Phil and Stuart, this time they used rock and they won again. They got to go into the maze first, Phil and Stuart would follow them then Andrea and Suzie and lastly Gary and Neil. Jack grinned broadly, "Before you go" he pulled out black elastic, sewn into a circle. "You only have three legs" he told them handing them an elastic band to put around their ankles. Sam sighed and bent down, fixing the band around her ankle then Jo's. After hesitating for a moment she slid her arm around Jo's waist and Jo put her arm around Sam's shoulders. Phil and Stuart were both scowling. Jack blew his whistle, he was having _far_ too much fun, and they were off. A minute later the whistle blew again. Sam started paying attention, she tried to go left as Jo tried to go straight. Sam slipped over and cried out.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked concerned, helping her up.

"Twisted my ankle" Sam muttered. Jo pulled the band up and twisted it expertly. Eventually there was some sort of brace around Sam's knee, propping it up against Jo's leg so she wouldn't have to use her ankle at all. Sam smiled slightly, "Thanks" she muttered embarrassed. The two carried on and they stopped at each corner and discussed which way to go. Eventually Sam picked up on wooden pegs in the ground at each turn, some were triangle instead of square. They seemed to point at which way to go and they followed them. In no time they had arrived at the centre of the maze and there was Gina, "Congratulations, you're the first" she smiled. Jo manoeuvred them over to a bench and they sat down while Jo undid the binding around their legs. "Your ankle ok?" she asked kindly

"Bit sore" Sam admitted. Jo slid along the bench away from her and Sam felt a pang of misery until she realised that she just wanted a better look at her foot. Jo pulled Sam's foot up onto her lap and deftly undid the laces of her shoe. Pulling it off and the sock she looked at it and to Sam's surprise she began running her cold fingers firmly over her ankle. She put her hand flat on the bottom of her foot and pushed it towards Sam who yelped.

"I think you might have sprained it" she murmured and Sam swore. Jo grinned at her, "very ladylike language" Sam smiled faintly, but her heart was beating too fast for her to give any other answer. Eventually everyone else made it to the middle of the maze though Sam and Jo had made it first easily, even after accounting for the time difference. Sam was still sitting on the bench, but Jo had gone off to talk to someone else. Phil walked over and not to be outdone so did Stuart. Sam sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face. She needed to keep them onside if this weekend was going to be remotely bearable.

"So, how did you do?" she asked. They both shot each other a nasty look then smiled back at her.

"You ok?" Phil asked

"Fine, just want a bit of time to myself" Sam replied pointedly. He smiled and nodded, wandering off. Stuart didn't get the hint and he seemed glad that Phil did. It meant he got more time alone with Sam.

"So, do you want to get a separate table for dinner?" he asked hopefully.

"Not tonight, maybe another time, possibly when this weekend's over, that way we wont have everyone else watching" Sam smiled fakely then she looked around to find someone to save her. She sent Jo a _help me_ look and Jo just grinned and went back to talking to Jack, she was just going to let her suffer. Sam frowned before looking around for someone else to save her. Stuart was saying something else but she ignore him sending Gina a _help me_ look. Gina nodded and finished her conversation with Suzie and Gary, leaving the two of them alone and walking over to Sam. "Scoot over and lets take a look at that ankle" she told Sam. Sam scooted over and Stuart got up to make room. He hesitated a moment then walked away.

"Thankyou" Sam breathed.

"You looked like you needed saving, and I agree with Jo, you've sprained this" Gina nodded at her foot. "Does it still hurt?"

"It twinges a bit, nothing more than that" Sam answered.

"Do you think you can walk back?" Gina asked.

"I think so" Sam replied and she tried to stand up, but as soon as she put any weight on it she yelped and stumbled backwards. Thankfully someone caught her. Woops, spoke to soon, it was Phil. "Come on" he smiled and he effortlessly picked Sam up, ignoring her protests.

"Gina, can you grab her shoe, and I think its better you lead the way, I'll get lost for sure"

Gina smirked, "Sure" she agreed and she picked up Sam's shoe.

"Phil, put me down" Sam protested.

"Shut up Sam" he told her good naturedly. The only thing that made Sam shut up was the look on Stuart's face. She smirked slightly and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, making it easier for him. "That's better" Phil told her grinned and he followed Gina back through the maze. As soon as they were out of the sight of anyone else Phil called out, "Hold up Gina" and he stopped. "No offence but I think it would be easier for me to carry you in a piggyback" he told her. He put her down gently on one foot then moved in front of her and effortlessly hoisted her up onto his back. His hands rested on her backside and Sam smiled, so that's why he had changed her position. She wrapped arms around his neck again and they set off again, this time everyone else was following them. Sam turned around to look and she noted both Jo and Stuart were glowering. She frowned, why was Jo sullen, could she possibly feel the same way as Sam? They found their way out of the maze easily and Sam noted that Gina was looking at the wooden pegs in the ground, so she was right. As they headed up the slight hill towards the hotel. Jack drew up beside them, "Are you alright Sam?" he asked concerned.

"Apparently I've sprained my ankle but other that, fine" Sam answered.

"Ok well let me know if you need anything" Jack smiled. Phil carried Sam up to her room and Jo came in a moment later, she had a bandage in her hand and she didn't look pleased.

Sitting down on Sam's bed she pulled Sam's foot up into her lap and started roughly bandaging it. Phil frowned, "Here, let me do that" he offered,

"I'm quite capable of bandaging it myself" Jo replied curtly.

"Actually, I'd rather Phil did it, you're hurting me" Sam said awkwardly she didn't want to hurt Jo's feelings but she really was hurting her. Jo sighed and her hands slowed down, gently bandaging Sam's foot.

Phil stepped forwards to take over but Sam held out her hand, "It's ok, she's not hurting me anymore Phil" Sam assured him, he nodded and left, at least he listened to her, not like Stuart. As soon as Phil had left Sam asked angrily, "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean, what's _my_ problem?" Jo countered just as angrily.

"You were incredibly rude to him, and he was helping" Sam replied frowning.

"He was using it as an excuse to feel up your butt or didn't you notice?" Jo snapped.

"I noticed, why do you care?" Sam asked frowning, surely Jo couldn't like her. Jo looked up, her eyes meeting Sam's and she felt a shiver run through her body as she tried to read the expression in Jo's eyes.

"Never mind" Jo muttered as she fixed the bandage with a Band-Aid so it stayed in place.

"Jo I…." Sam started, she wanted to tell her how she felt but she didn't know where to start.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Never mind" Sam muttered. Jo frowned but she left it and a few minutes later she disappeared. Sam lay back on her bed, it would be dinner soon. A few minutes later the door opened again and Jo's voice floated over to her, "Sam, you coming to dinner?" she asked. Sam sat up and smiled when she saw the crutches in Jo's arms, "Thanks, but I'm probably going to kill the other leg if I attempt to go down the stairs with those and there's no lift."

"I'll help you down the stairs" Jo offered handing her the crutches. Sam got up on her feet, a bit wobbly but she managed to get to the top of the stairs. Jo took the right crutch and got Sam to hold onto her instead and then managed to get down three stairs before Sam fell. They tried again but after Sam fell again Jo sighed and hoisted her effortlessly onto her back. Piggybacking her down the stairs they were down in just under a minute. She handed Sam the crutches as she noted Sam was blushing, _she's straight, stop it, you're imagining this_ Jo tried to tell herself but it wasn't working. She turned curtly and walked to the dining room, leaving Sam to walk there slowly by herself. She knew it was cruel but she didn't want to give her anything else to mock her with. Dinner was completely uneventful and Jo left the dinning room before everyone else so Sam was forced to ask Phil to help her up the stairs. He smiled and hoisted her onto his back again. Jo scowled and stalked into the bathroom when Phil came into the room. Sam was annoyed and she could see that the door was still open a crack, she was watching to see what happened.

"Thankyou Phil" Sam smiled at him as he set he down by her bed. She stood up on tip-toe and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She knew Jo had seen because of the strangled sound coming from the bathroom, Sam couldn't believe that Jo actually liked her, but how to tell her she felt the same. Sam was preoccupied with thinking about Jo so she didn't realise until too late that Phil had taken her light kiss as a go ahead. She felt his warm lips on his and a split second later she responded. She didn't know why she did, but it didn't feel right, she felt his tongue probing into her mouth and his hands in her hair and then she heard the slam of the bathroom door. She pulled away and lent her forehead on Phil's chest. He held her close hoping she wouldn't say what he knew she was about to.

"I'm sorry Phil" Sam whispered, "I like you but…not that way"

He nodded, "Ok, thanks for letting me down gently. Just please promise me one thing, don't go out with Stuart" he asked.

Sam nodded, "I promise" He smiled and kissed her gently on her lips one last time before he left the room.

Sam sat down on her bed and, with a bit of difficulty, she changed into her pyjamas. She lay down and turned out the light then she noticed that Jo still hadn't come back in the room, she wondered if she should go and check on her. But she decided not to as her ankle was still extremely painful. Ten minutes or so later Jo came back in the room and Sam pretended to be asleep, Jo crawled into bed and turned out her light.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke in the middle of the night, turning over she realised that the sound that had woken her was coming from Jo's bed, she was crying. Without thought Sam threw back the covers and hobbled over to Jo's bed, she realised the brunette was having a bad dream pulling Jo into her arms she woke her up and held her close as she cried, whispering nonsense into her ear. When Jo had stopped crying and Sam's shoulder was thoroughly saturated Sam asked, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Tess" Jo murmured. Sam sighed in disapproval and Jo sat up immediately, "What?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"Sam trailed off.

"What, what have you got against Tess, I know you weren't sorry when she ended it with me" Jo accused.

"No" Sam replied simply, "I wasn't, and I don't have anything against her as a person…but she was always going to do this to you, we could all see it"

Jo was thrown by this statement and she retorted, "What's it to you" probably the most childish thing she could come up with, but she had the excuse of Sam's arms around her body, it was limiting her cognitive abilities.

Sam hesitated for just a moment, but something in her told her to open up to Jo, "I care about you ok, and I don't like to see you get hurt" she whispered in Jo's ear, pulling her closer. Jo's eyes widened as she heard Sam whisper those words, but before she could react she felt Sam's lips pressed up against hers, gently, oh so gentle. She responded, leaning into the kiss, feeling tingles shiver across her skin and shoot down her spine.

Sam almost pulled away when she felt Jo respond, she couldn't remember the last time someone had affected her like this. She felt Jo's arms move to circle around her waist and pull her in closer. Jo managed to slide her across the bed and under the covers, no trouble. Sam felt Jo's toned thigh move up between her legs and she moaned into the kiss. Her tongue was exploring her mouth, slightly hampered by the fact that Jo hadn't opened it completely. But Sam knew how to fix that and she slid her cold hand up Jo's shirt, feeling the brunette gasp in surprise and Sam felt her mouth open, now she was free to roam as far as she could. Sam felt her ankle twinge as Jo lay back and pulled Sam's hips closer to hers, but Sam ignored it and went back to her previous task of removing Jo's top. Jo's pulled away from Sam, moving her mouth along her jawbone and down Sam's neck. Sam tilted her head back to allow her greater access but only after pulling away and pulling Jo's top over her head. Her hands roamed over Jo's chest around her back, and back again. Sam enjoying the feel of breasts against her own, although through her night gown. Sam rolled over onto her back as she pulled it off, Jo waited patiently then she swooped down and captured Sam's mouth with hers, before moving down to her breasts. Sam moaned Jo's name softly, acutely aware of the paper-thin walls separating their room from their colleagues. Phil and Stuart's room was to the left and Suzie and Andrea's to the right. Jo moved her hand in between Sam's legs, moving away the flimsy material of her underwear, using her fingers to tease her before slowly inserting first one finger then another, working up a rhythm before inserting another. She used her thigh to brace her hand against Sam's bucking, her hips grinding into Jo's hand. Jo felt a warmth flood through her, pooling between her legs as she heard Sam's short, high whimpering, struggling to be quiet so she didn't wake any of their colleagues. Sam was able to pull enough attention away from what Jo was doing to her to move her right hand between Jo's legs, mirroring what she was doing. Jo buried her head in Sam's shoulder to drown out the sound as she felt Sam's fingers bury into her.

Her inner muscles tightened just as Sam's inner muscles tightened around her hand. Both women reached climax simultaneously and Sam's awareness faded until she was half-asleep. She managed to get her breath back, despite Jo being slumped over her chest and she rolled over sideways, pulling Jo in close and resting her head on her arm, and that's how she fell asleep. Jo stroked her hair gently and her fingers became entangled and that's how she drifted off.

Sam woke first as she felt a twinge in her ankle, she hoped that meant it was getting better and not worse, she moved slightly to stop it hurting and Jo murmured something that sounded a bit like "I love you Sam." Sam was touched and she leant over and kissed her softly on the lips. Jo stirred but she didn't wake and Sam leaned down, kissing her more firmly. Running her fingers through Jo's hair she murmured, "Come on babe, wake up, its morning." Jo rolled over and refused to respond so Sam decided to let her sleep a little longer. She got up and gingerly put her weight lightly on her bad foot, it seemed to hold so she managed to hobble over to her bed and get some clothes on. Slipping out their room she hobbled down to the community room and the attached kitchenette. She put the kettle on and managed to locate two thermal mugs with lids. Sam set the cups down and removed the lids. After taking a sip of her coffee she put hers back down on the table and tried to wake Jo again. Pushing her gently she rolled her till she was facing her, then Sam gently swept her hair away from her face and kissed her again. This time Jo responded to the kiss and when she opened her eyes, she did a double take. Propping herself up on her elbow, she ran a hand through her hair as Sam passed her the other mug of coffee. After she took a sip she put it down again and sat up properly, pulling Sam in for a mind-blowing kiss. Sam responded eagerly, her hands running over Jo's bare skin, leaving goose bumps in her wake. Sam pulled away eventually and after looking into Jo's eyes for a moment she pinched her lightly on the arm. "Oww, what was that for" Jo complained.

"To convince you that you're not dreaming" Sam replied grinning.

"I must be dreaming if you can read my thoughts" Jo muttered and Sam raised her hand to pinch Jo again but Jo swatted it away. "Ok, ok, I believe you" Jo protested and went back to drinking her coffee.

There was a knock on the door and Sam and Jo sprang apart, hoping to God that whoever it was wouldn't open the door. "Sam, Jo, you up?" came Jack's voice.

"Yeah, we're awake" Sam called back after a moments hesitation.

"Breakfast is being served in ten minutes, if I were you I'd hurry up" he told them and a moment later they could hear his footsteps retreating down the hall. Sam sighed grinning, "That was close" she laughed.

"Mmmm, very, I think you like the danger though don't you Miss Nixon" Jo murmured pulling her in for a kiss. Sam responded for a few moments then she pulled away. "I do indeed, I don't know about you but after all that…activity, last night and this morning, I'm starving." Sam smiled and she got up to get dressed. The two of them headed down to the dinning room, Jo helping Sam down the stairs her hand lingering a bit too long on Sam's behind, but Sam didn't mind at all. She was over the moon, and it was nice to know that Abi didn't care, or that she'd be happy for her, which was even better than not caring.

After breakfast Jack announced that there was a change of plans, as it was raining that day they were confined to the hotel, Gary made the suggestion of hide and seek. Sam giggled, whispering in Jo's ear, "Perhaps he hopes to find a magic wardrobe" it set Jo of into giggle fits. That in turn set Sam off into giggle fits. Jack waited patiently until they had calmed down then said "It's nice that you're getting along, care to share the joke with us?"

Jo immediately answered, "We were wondering if he was hoping to find a magic wardrobe" Sam smiled in agreement, thankful that Jo had purposely not revealed who had dropped that particular comment. Everyone in their group laughed including Gary though a red flush spread across his cheeks too. "Sorry to disappoint you Gary, but I managed to locate some bored games instead. He showed them to a room which had a few small tables set up around and a large area with a twister mat. Sam leapt at the opportunity, she was a great twister player as it was her nephew's favourite game and Caroline, her sister was far too dignified to play with him. Jo followed Sam over to the twister mat reluctantly and Phil and Stuart followed them. Andrea, Neil Jack, Gina and Suzie sat down to play cards, Gary joined them on the twister mat. Sam decided it was time to delegate, "Stuart, you're spinning for the first round, I'll spin the next" Stuart agreed reluctantly and Sam outlined the rules. It was a different version to what most people she knew played but it made it harder. They sorted out an order and began the game. "Right hand yellow" Stuart intoned and Sam placed her right hand on a yellow spot. "Left hand blue" Phil placed his left hand on blue. "Left foot red" Jo placed her left foot on red and Sam glowered up at her, "Bet you're enjoying you're view" she mouthed.

"Very much so" Jo retorted quietly. Five minutes later Gary fell and took Phil with him. Phil grumbled and only shut up when Stuart shoved him the spinning thing. Sam decided it was time to change the rules, she knew Phil would rise to the occasion spectacularly.

"Ok, now the rules work like this, the spinner is out, instead whoever would be controlling it, in this case you Phil, gets to call out what ever instructions you want to. But you must alternate between each player, your aim is to get us into the most uncomfortable position possible." Sam would have winked to get the idea across but she could see it wasn't necessary, Phil was already coming up with ideas on his own. _Good boy, that's it, use that small brain of yours for something good_ Sam thought smirking to herself. A few minutes later Sam back was badly arched, and her muscles were straining to keep her bottom off the floor. Jo on the other hand was facing belly down, her hands on Sam's left side, her feet on her right. "That uncomfortable enough for you?" Phil joked, as Sam had predicted he had done very well, with a little help from Sam and Jo. "Have I fallen over yet?" Sam retorted grinning. Phil shook his head. "Then, you're not doing a very good job." Phil sighed and then Jo let a small moan escape before she collapsed on top of Sam. Sam squealed laughing, "Looks as though Jo's has enough though, looks like I win, my turn to spin" she grinned malevolently.

"Well that was fun" Sam commented as she climbed the stairs, under her own steam this time.

"Yeah, Oh God did you see Gary's _face_" Jo laughed, tears still streaming down her face, "it was practically up Phil's arse.

"You didn't look to pleased either, did you Phil?" Sam mocked.

"Shut up you, you're really cruel" Phil pouted.

"Don't you know it" Sam grinned and she pushed open the door to her room, Jo followed her in and closed it. "Well I do admit that was fun but I know something that will be _much_ more entertaining" Jo mused as she pushed Sam up against the wall. Sam gasped as Jo's lips captured her own, wrapping her arms around Jo's neck and kissing her deeply. Jo's thigh was in between her legs and, pushing up making Sam's hips thrust involuntarily forward.

"We have an hour before dinner" she whispered. Jo fingers were already unbuttoning her pants and Sam felt the rush of expectation as she began unbuttoning Jo's cardigan. Her lips fell on each new inch of exposed skin, leaving goosebumps where they fell. Jo's manicured fingernails were tracing patters over the small of her back and slowly they descended down.

For dinner that night they were issued into a private functions area, Jack happily announced that they were going to have a round of karaoke and everyone had to sing at least one song. As soon as they heard it most of the officers left out a groan. Jo however was strangely amused. It wasn't until they had to draw lots that Sam realised why. She wanted to see what Phil would chose to sing, and Stuart, Sam admitted that knowing everyone had to do it was a bit of an incentive. Gary sang _Dead on Arrival _by _Fallout Boy_, Suzie sang _Bring Me to Life _by Evanescence, Andrea sang _Accidentally in Love_ by _Counting Crows_, Phil sang _A Place to Crash_ by_ Robbie Williams_. Neil was next up with _Smooth _by _Santana_ followed by Jack singing _Eagle Rock_ by _Daddy Cool_.Stuart refused to choose so Sam and Jo chose for him and he ended up singing _Your Gay Friend_ by _Robbie Williams_ which everyone one thought was hilarious. "You really are cruel" Phil muttered to Sam as she had tears of laughter streaming down her face. "I know" Sam laughed. Gina followed next with _My Way_ by _Frank Sinatra_. After her Sam sang _She's the One_ by _Robbie Williams_ hoping that no one would read anything into it except Jo. Jo was up last and she winked at Sam just before she slid out of her chair and walked up on stage. Clearing her throat she let the introduction start. Sam felt a shiver run though her as she recognised the song. A moment later Jo's clear voice began singing _I'm All for Believing _by_ Missy Higgins_ Sam had a huge grin on her face throughout the song and when Jo slid in the seat next to her and whispered, "So I looked through your ipod, I found out why you were cold"

Sam smiled, and whispered back, "So…do you think you have converted me?"

"I think I might have" Jo smirked, she studied Sam's eyes asking a silent question, when she saw the answer she was looking or she tilted her shin up with one finger and gently pressed her lips against Sam's. Sam felt Jo's lips on hers, sending a shiver down her spine, there wasn't a sound in the room till they parted. It surprised Sam and Jo but _Phil_ was the first person to speak. "Hey, congratulations" he smiled at the two of them and clapped them on the back, Sam could see he was disappointed but he was hiding it well, and she could also tell he was absolutely sincere in his blessings. Sam was stunned for a moment then she thanked him, her head was turned when Stuart rudely excused himself. Sam wasn't surprised. But everyone else congratulated then and then Neil and Andrea decided that this was the perfect time to announce their engagement. All in all it had been a very interesting weekend.


End file.
